It is common practice for a worker or an athlete to wear a glove on one or both hands to provide support for the hands and wrists and to enhance the grip that may be applied to an article such as a golf club, tennis racket, or other equipment. It is not uncommon for typists, food servers, and others engaged in occupations that stress the hand and wrist to make use of a glove-like support or hand covering. One currently available form of glove completely encloses the hand, including the thumb and four fingers, whereas another form of glove accommodates the palm and back of the hand and the first joint of the thumb and four fingers. In either case, the palm and back of the hand are poorly ventilated, if at all, with the result that the material from which the glove is made becomes saturated with perspiration, especially on hot, humid days.
There are other devices, not properly called gloves, which are used by persons to apply compressive force on arms or wrists, but these devices do not enhance the person's grip on an article.
Although some presently available gloves do enhance the grip with which a person may hold an article, such gloves provide little, if any, support for the person's hand or wrist. Neither do they provide much, if any, cushioning of the palm of the hand.
A grip enhancer and hand covering constructed according to the invention provides adequate coverage of the palm of a person's hand to ensure protection for the palm and provide enhancement of the grip, provides adequate ventilation for a person's hand, thereby minimizing the positioning changes and consequent loss of gripping security to which the device is subjected and provides continuous, yieldable support for the person's hand and wrist.